


Gone, Gone, Gone

by PatrickVghnStump



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Character Death, im not sorry at all, ok maybe a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2909672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickVghnStump/pseuds/PatrickVghnStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gone... And Pete didn't even get to say 'goodbye'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, Gone, Gone

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha have fun

Pete sat at the table, his head in his hands. He'd been the last to find out. The last one to know. Patrick was dead. A horrible accident. Words flew through his head, images, irrational thoughts. Could this be it? The thing that finally breaks him for good? As if the incident in the Best Buy lot wasn't enough. Thinking back on it, he shouldn't have called anyone. No. Stop. That's not right. He was there. He was alive. But now, his best friend, the guy he could turn to for anything, was gone. Gone, gone, gone. Pete's heart continued to sink, his head weighed down with grief. 

Joe and Andy sat next to him on either side. Andy had been the first to know. To know that Patrick was gone. _Horrible, horrible accident_ , he said. _Patrick's gone_ , he said. Gone, gone, gone. _Will I be able to see him?_ Pete asked. _No_ , Andy had said, _It's best you didn't._

 _Why?_ Pete had demanded. _Why, why, why?_ Andy and Joe exchanged glances. No one had spoken. No one would tell him why his best friend was dead. _Dead, not_ gone. _Dead._

Pete cried. He sobbed, he yelled, he threw things, he lashed out a people. He sat, he slouched, he laid, he did not speak. He ate too much, he ate too little, he forgot to eat, he refused to eat. He slept. He slept and slept and slept. He wrote. He tried to write. All that he got was "I miss you. Gone, gone, gone, I miss you" and things similar. Miss you. Love you. Need you. Should have said bye.

Days pass. Nights dragged on. Sleepless. Restless. Heartbroken. 

Day 5 rolls in. Pete still didn't know how or why. Drunk, drunk, drunk. Headaches to numb the heartache. Thrashing, punching, breaking. Glass. Cuts. Pills. Not enough. Not strong... not strong enough. He can't. Patrick? Would Patrick do this? Head shaking. Thoughts swirling. Drunk, drunk drunk.

Day 7. Pete knows. Andy told him. Joe didn't want him to know. Crash. Car crash. He was tired, it was late. Moose. He hit it, in the dark, didn't have time to blink. The moose went away unharmed. But it left Patrick dead. Pete cried again. He cried, oh he cried. Gone. Gone, gone.

Day 13. Pete can't cry. There were no more tears. Not even at the funeral. Closed casket. He couldn't see his friend. He kissed the casket. He said goodbye. But Patrick never got to hear it.

A month passed. Pete was living more normally. He still ached. Every part of him. His heart hurt the most. He cried from time to time. He cried hard.

Month four rolled around. Pete went about his business normally. Writing songs. They needed a singer. It hurt to replace Patrick. But the guys had decided to honor him by going on. Make Fall Out Boy better. Go on. It would be what Patrick wanted.

Year one has come and gone. It's the anniversary of his death. Pete cried a little. Andy cried a bit. Joe cried too. It was hard. The new singer sat with them and handed them tissues. He didn't say it was ok. He knew better.

Year two. Patrick has faded. The thought of him hurts much, much less. However. He was gone. Gone, gone, gone. Leaving a void in Pete's heart, never to be filled again.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a sequel c:


End file.
